mahoikufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes é o 4° volume na série de Light Novel Magical Girl Raising Project. Sinopse Fofo e Violento. Histórias de Slice of Life de 33 garotas mágicas! Apresentando garotas mágicas que participaram dos jogos mortais no Magical Girl Raising Project and Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Personagens Veja o sumário abaixo Sumário Nemurin's Adventure Apresentando: Nemurin, Swim Swim, Fav Durante os eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project, Nemurin ajuda as pessoas em seus sonhos. Ela finalmente entra no sonho de uma menina que admira uma princesa e quer ser seu liege. Nemurin pergunta-lhe se, ao invés de se tornar um liege, ela gostaria de se tornar a princesa. Depois, Nemurin não pode abalar a sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer. The Robot and the Nun Apresentando: Sister Nana, Magicaloid 44, Weiss Winterprison Várias semanas antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project, Sister Nana contrata Magicaloid 44 para usar sua magia para produzir um item que pode transformar sua amada em uma garota mágica. Por continuamente produzindo o item errado, Magicaloid acaba fazendo uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro. Até que, durante uma tentativa, ela realmente produz o item, resultando na criação da garota mágica, Weiss Winterprison. Produced by Peaky Angels! Apresentando: Minael, Yunael, Tama Algumas semanas antes dos eventos do Magical Girl Raising Project, Minael e Yunael querem aumentar sua popularidade. Eles perguntam a Tama se ela tem alguma ideia. Tama vem com a ideia de fazer um vídeo promocional. No final, os dois conseguem aumentar sua popularidade para o segundo lugar, depois de Snow White. Mesmo não sendo o primeiro lugar, as duas estão satisfeitas com isso e convidam Tama para seu esconderijo secreto como agradecimento. Zombie Western Apresentando: Hardgore Alice, Calamity Mary, Fav, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison Depois de salvar Snow White de Magicaloid 44 durante os eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project, Hardgore Alice é de repente atacada por Calamity Mary, quem quer vingar Magicaloid. Mary tenta continuamente matar Alice, mas sua regeneração impede de fazer isso. No final, Mary lança Alice no oceano, mas ela sobrevive e encontra-se com Snow White, Sister Nana e Weiss Winterprison. Magical Daisy Season Finale! Apresentando: Magical Daisy, Palette, Keek Poucos anos antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Magical Daisy encontra-se com um excitativo do seu anime para discutir o final da temporada. Sem o conhecimento de Daisy, no entanto, o excitativo era realmente Keek disfarçada. Depois de sua reunião, Keek tinha crescido para desprezar a mentalidade de Daisy e da geração atual de garotas mágicas. O final da temporada acaba sendo um flop. Cherna Christmas Apresentando: Cherna Mouse, Irmão mais novo de Pechika, Pechika, Miyokata Nonako Poucos meses antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, o irmãozinho de Pechika encontra Cherna Mouse, quem está à procura de um presente de Natal para dar a alguém. Ele a ajuda dando-lhe alguns dos alimentos de Natal que Pechika fez. Cherna Mouse dá-o então a Miyokata Nonako, quem é revelado ser seu proprietário com Cherna que é seu hamster do animal de estimação. A Wonderful Dream A seguir contém detalhes do enredo/spoilers, leia a seu próprio critério: Apresentando: Nemurin, Masked Wonder, Beautiful Calamity Mary Um ano após os eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project e alguns meses antes de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Wonder Masked quer saber como ser uma menina mágica. Uma noite, enquanto dorme, ela é abordada por Nemurin. Nemurin ajuda a treinar Masked Wonder por um tempo antes de se despedir. Mais tarde, Masked Wonder visita o túmulo de sua prima, que se revela ser Nemurin. @NyanNyan in N-City Apresentando: @NyanNyan, @NyanNyan's friends, Fav, Magicaloid 44, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Snow White, La Pucelle, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison, Yumenoshima Genopsycho Uma semana antes do projeto Magical Girl Raising Project, @NyanNyan visita N-City para entregar o mais novo modelo de magicphones para as Meninas Mágicas lá. Enquanto isso, ela está tentando suportar com sua memória de suas duas amigas falecidas. No entanto, ao encontrar Yumenoshima Genopsycho, @NyanNyan decide começar de novo e fazer novos amigos. Playing with Top Speed Apresentando: Top Speed, Swim Swim, Ruler, Minael, Yunael, Tama Três semanas antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project, Swim Swim, em perigo de ser tarde, contatos Top Speed para dar-lhe uma carona para reunião com o resto do Team Ruler. Akane and Her Beloved Magical Girl Family Apresentando: Akane, Akane's mother, Akane's sisters Vários anos antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Akane e toda a sua família são transformados em garotas mágicas. No entanto, sua família acaba sendo morta, fazendo com que Akane traumatizada entre em uma busca de vingança. A Knight's Day Off Apresentando: La Pucelle, Yumenoshima Genopsycho, Melville Poucas semanas antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project, Souta assiste a um encontro com outros fãs de garotas mágicas como La Pucelle disfarçada. No caminho de volta ele entra em apuros com um pervertido, mas é ajudado por Yumenoshima Genopsycho e Melville. The Maid and the Mystery Apresentando: Detick Bell, Nokko-chan Um ano antes dos eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Detick Bell recebe atribuído um trabalho como um conselheiro no acampamento escolar que Nokko-chan atende. Ambas as garotas mágicas tentam usar sua magia para fazer o acampamento mais divertido, com resultados mistos. Illegal Magical Girl Apresentando: Ripple, Rionetta, Clamberry, Top Speed, Pfle Poucas semanas antes de Magical Girl Raising Project, Rionetta viaja para N-City para arrecadar dinheiro para ajudar a pagar o débtio de seu pai com a máfia. No entanto, ela acaba entrando em uma luta com Ripple. The Memories of the Blue Magical Girl Apresentando: The First Lapis Lazuline, The Second Lapis Lazuline, The Third Lapis Lazuline Dois anos após os eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Uma menina se lembra de seu encontro com a Segunda Lapis Lazuline. No entanto, ela então tem suas memórias dela apagadas pela terceiro Lapis Lazuline, que estava agindo sob as ordens da primeira Lapis Lazuline. Clantail and Friends A seguir contém detalhes do enredo/spoilers, leia a seu próprio critério: Apresentando: Clantail, Pfle, Shadow Gale Alguns meses após os eventos de Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Clantail ainda está de luto pela morte de suas companheiras. No entanto, ela percebe que a melhor maneira para ela honrar sua memória é seguir em frente. Gallery Volume_4-LN-Inner-Cover.jpg Volume_4-LN-00e.JPG Volume_4-LN-00f.JPG Volume_4-LN-00g.png Volume_4-LN-020.png Volume_4-LN-030.png Volume_4-LN-040.png Volume_4-LN-060.jpg Volume_4-LN-070.png Volume_4-LN-090.jpg Volume_4-LN-110.png Volume_4-LN-120.jpg Category:Novels Category:Side Novels